Shocking, Isn't It?
by horntaildragon1990
Summary: What happens when 2 or more boys like the same girl? Who will she choose? Will she choose the wrong one? Sucks at summaries and maybe stories but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! R&R.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does. I wish to meet her and the cast especially Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe.(sp?) Oh well, back to the story. **

"Miss Pentelle, the headmaster would like to speak with you." Professor Clicux said.

No response.

"Miss Pentelle!"

Ai snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"The headmaster would like to speak with you." "Now, Professor?" "Yes, Miss Pentelle."

She picked up her books and left to the headmaster's office in the other side of the school. While she left her professor thought, '_I don't know how she is the smartest in her grade and even the school, when her head is always in the clouds.' _"Alright let's get back to class." Professor Clicux said cheerfully. Many groans were heard throughout the class.

Ai Pentelle arrived in front of the office. She knocked on the door.

"State your name." A rough voice said.

"Headmaster Moten wanted to see me. I'm Ai Pentelle."

"Yes come on in, Ai." The rough voice said.

The room was pretty big. On the wall, hung awards and family pictures of the headmaster's. He had some trophies also.

"A school called Hogwarts sent a letter to me state that they would like you to attend their school. They have a better education than we do here and it would be good for you."

"Ok. But where is it?"

"It is in London and it is a boarding school but you can visit you family during Christmas vacations. So do you accept?"

"Accept what?"

"Attending Hogwarts!"

"Ok but I have to pack and how am I going to Hogwarts, London is very far from America."

"You seem very calm about this." "Yeah whatever, It's school so it's not very exciting."

"The answer to your question before is that I've already booked your tickets and your things are packed already."

"What…..wait a minute, tickets?"

"Yes, your classmate, Richard, is going too."

"Oh, cool, when is the plane leaving?"

"In three hours that is why you need to go now a ride is already outside for you. Richard is there already."

Ai ran outside and saw her ride and as the headmaster had said, Richard was there. Ai and Richard are childhood friends ever since Ai was three. They both are on a basketball, soccer, and tennis team. They both are very athletic. Ai has a slim, strong figure that any girl would wish for but she does not show it off. Ai has long black hair that curls up on the bottom with highlights. Ai is 5' 7". Richard has a well toned figure. He has sandy brown hair. He is about 5' 11". They both are very popular but do not notice their popularity. Ai is usually hyper, dozes off a lot, and does not pay attention in class unless it is very interesting. She and Richard are the top two students in the school but teachers do not believe that Ai is even near the top 100. Richard has a British accent even though he has live in the US for a majority of his life.

"Are you ready to go, Ai?"

"Yup!"

"Passengers boarding Flight A245 to London, England, please line up. Passengers with first-class tickets line up at the gold line. Passengers with business tickets line up at the blue. Passengers with economy tickets please line up at the green line. Thank you." The intercom turned off.

"Ok. Come on Ai, we have to line up." Richard told Ai. Ai was yet again, dazing off, but from Richard's pinch she came back to reality.

"Ow! What was that for?" she asked while rubbing her arm where Richard had pinched her.

"We have to go line up now!"

"Oh, Which one?"

"According to the tickets…the gold one."

"Isn't that 1st class?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"Tickets please." They handed her the tickets.

"Oh so you two are in First Class '+'." (A/N: I know it sounds gay but bear with it.)

"What?" Ai asked.

The lady did not hear her.

"Please come aboard, and welcome to Flight A425."

They walked in the seemly small cabin but apparently the inside was…………HUGE!!!

There was a huge plasma screen T.V. built in the wall. The ceiling was about 2 stories high. It was also enchanted so they were able to see the sky outside. Right now it was clear and sunny. There are four rows in the middle of the cabin apparently for the passengers. There are also seat near the window if they want to see outside the window during the ride. (A/N: This is of course a wizard's cabin that only wizards and witches can see. To muggles it is just a regular first class cabin.)

"Is this for real?" Ai was the first one to speak.

"Yea." Richard said knowingly.

"You knew about this?" Ai asked.

"Yeah. Ok. Let's go find our seats. Oh. Here it is."

They sat down in the seats and later more people cam in. Three more people sat in the same row. Ai looked over at the person sitting next toher. The person was a girl woth straight brown, silky hair. She had a thin body like a model. Ait thought she was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her life. (A/N: No she is not gay.) Ai introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ai Pentelle."

"Hermione Granger."

The girl shook her hands wit Ai. "Cool, you have a British Accent! Are you from London?"

"Yes. These are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Hi!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing." Harry said.

"None. I guess." Ron said.

Ai took a while to take a clear look at them. Harry had unruly dark brown hair with a well-toned muscular body. He was bout 5'10". He was taller than Hermione who was 5'7". Ron was like Harry but had a less toned boy with red hair and freckles.

"Who's your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's my classmate and best friend, Richard; we are going to a school in London. Right, Richard?"

"Yeah." Richard said, uninterested.

"Where are we going again?" Ai asked.

"Hogwarts I think." The moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard the school's name, they gasped.

"We go to that school."

"You do? Cool."

The plane's intercom came on. "Welcome to Flight A245. I'm your captain and please listen to the safety instructions or refer to the manual in front of you. Lunch will later be served to you afterwards. Thank you."

It was time for lift off. Ron seemed very nervous.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"Are you going out with him?" Ai asked, surprising Hermione.

"What! NO!"

"Then are you going out with Harry?" Ai asked.

"No! They are my best friends!" Hermione cried.

"Ok! No need to yell." Ai said.

Then Harry asked, "Who?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Who are your best friends?" "Of course, you and Ron. Ai just asked if I was going out with one of you two."

"Well, you're pretty so I thought you would be going out with someone. You're going out with someone, right?" Ai asked.

"No, plus, Harry and Ron would get mad." Hermione said.

"Why? You're not going out with them. Do they get jealous?"

When Ai asked this, she noticed that both Ron and Harry turned a shade of pink or red, but Hermione didn't notice.

**_Ai's Thought_**

_AHH. So they do like her. _

**_Harry's Thought_**

_Oh no that girl noticed that I just blushed. Hermione must never know that I like her that is maybe greater than Ron. I know he had like her since third year, but I like her when she first came into my compartment at first year. _

_Even though she looked a little bratty, she was cute. This year she has changed. She is so beautiful but I must not show my feeling because I told Ron that I didn't like Hermione and she would never return my feelings. I'm too nice for my own good._

_I wonder what she is thinking right now. _

**_Ron's Thought_**

_I will try very hard this year to ask her out before any other guy. If she goes out with someone else, I will beat them into a mashed potato cockroach! (A/N: Doesn't make sense? I know. Continue reading.) _

"Harry, are you alright? You are sweating a lot." Hermione said while wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

(A/N: Just to make sure everything is clear. This is the seating chart: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ai, Richard, and an empty seat.)

Intercom comes on again. "All last minute passengers must board now. Thank you."

"Wait. Don't you dare leave me here! Do you know who I am?!!!" They heard a voice behind them.

"Hello sir, may I see your ticket?"

"HERE!!" Scaring the lady checking the tickets.

"Um…ok Thank you. Please find your seat and get ready for lift-off." She said as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Thank you." The voice came closer to them.

"Finally found it." He sat down next to Richard. Everyone on the row looked over except Richard because he didn't care who was sitting next to him. Ai introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Ai Pentelle."

"I'm …"

**A/N: Please Review. At least Just once. I'm desperate. Thanks. **


End file.
